


Tommy's Breaking Point

by KaiBlue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dadza, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade, Protective Wilbur, Sad, Tommy's discs, Tommy's disks, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlue/pseuds/KaiBlue
Summary: When Dream wants Tubbo to either exile Tommy or hand over the disks for burning George's house, Tommy is the last of his brothers to finally break. Maybe Technoblade wasn't so wrong after all.*spoilers for MCYT streams!*
Comments: 27
Kudos: 846





	1. Tommy, I'll follow you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are reunited- even if they aren't all alive.

Tommy did everything for Tubbo. He stayed with him for L’Manberg, believed him when Wilbur didn’t, put aside his discs for him- hell, he _gave_ Tubbo one of the discs. And here he was, on probation for a stupid _prank_.

Now, when he was finally able to focus on his discs- something he gave up for L’Manberg, for Tubbo, he gets scolded like a fucking child. His power gets taken away by the person he gave power to, and he’s left with nothing but humiliation.

What makes it worse, is Dream wants him exiled from the country he fought to reclaim. That or Tubbo gives him his disc. _His disc_. Tommy thinks that’s the only thing that could be worse than being exiled. He trusted Tubbo with his disc, that’s the whole reason he gave it to him in the first place, and now it was at risk. What’s worse is he had no way to take it back, while it’s locked in Tubbo’s ender chest.

It was then that he started thinking that maybe, just maybe, Techno and Wilbur were right. There was no more L’Manberg. Government only corrupted people. But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. It’s not like Tubbo would give Dream his disc anyway, right?  
\----  
Tommy tried to steady his shaking hands as he stood inside the dirty sewer in which Ghostbur lived, before shaking his head and walking in.

“Wil? Are you here? I need to talk to you.” He cursed at how his voice betrayed hi-s wariness. He didn’t even know why he was here. He barely shared a single conversation with this ‘Ghostbur’, and here he was looking for comfort.

A gray face popped out from a side door, followed by a gray and slightly transparent body with a yellow sweater and red beanie.

Ghostbur’s face changed from morose to elated when he caught sight of the blond haired boy, “Tommy! It’s so lovely to see you again! I was worried you wouldn’t come and visit me, but here you are. Do you need something? Potions? Books? I have plenty of those-”

“No, Wil, I just- I need my brother…” Tommy cut him off when it seemed he wasn’t going to stop talking on his own.

The ghost's eyes went wide with surprise, before he nodded. “Oh, of course, Tommy. Let’s go into the library, it’s nicer in there. You can tell me what’s happened.”

He nodded, and followed his dead brother into the room he came out of. It was cozy, with a small fireplace and bookcases scattered around the room. There was a singular chair by the wall, which Wil gestured for him to sit in.

Tommy did, and looked at his trembling hands. Wilbur sat on the concrete ground in front of him, eyes attentive. It was a strange sight, for the last months of his life Wil’s eyes were always glazed over with insanity.

“So,” the ghost started, “what’s up?”

Tommy took a breath in, “Dream wants me exiled from L’Manberg. Either that, or Tubbo gives him one of my discs. All because of a _stupid prank_ I pulled on George- I didn’t even mean for his house to start on fire! I just wanted to have some fun! But now I might lose my only home, and for what? Or I’ll lose a disc- I just- WIl, no matter what happens I lose Tubbo and I just can’t take that right now-” Tommy is cut off from his rant by a small hiccup, and he realizes with a shock he’s crying.

Ghostbur moves closer to the chair and pulls Tommy into his arms. He leans into the hug, and can feel Wil slowly moving them to the ground so he can cradle the youngest of his brothers.

“Shh, It’s okay Tommy. I’m here.” He slowly calms down to the feeling of hands rubbing his back, something his family would always do for him when he was younger and feeling upset. Tommy’s surprised Ghostbur remembers.

"I hate to ask... but do you think you could tell me about your discs? I remember a bit, but I'd like to be updated, if you're willing."

The younger nods, and goes through the story of his discs. Even mentions his and Tubbo's bench- Tommy was glad to see a spark of recognition in his eyes at that part. He told him everything that's led up to this moment.

Tommy clings to his brother's sweater, not thinking of how he can touch him at all, “what do I do, Wil? I’m scared.”

“I think you should do what your heart tells you to do, Tommy.” The blond boy can’t help but be reminded of the times Wil had spoken those same words to him, while he was alive. Before he went bat shit crazy. Before L’Manburg was destroyed.

Tommy hesitated before speaking, a rare occurrence, “W-what if you and Techno were right?”

Wilbur froze in his movements, but quickly resumed as he spoke, “do you mean Alive Wilbur? I- I don’t really remember what he believed, and nobody will tell me.”

Tommy chuckled softly, “sorry, it’s not funny, I don't know why I'm laughing.” At Wilbur’s silence, he continued, “I-I don’t know what I believe anymore, Wil. My mind is going places I don’t want it to go. And I don’t want to be alone.”

Wilbur didn’t hesitate in responding, “Tommy, wherever you go I’ll go with you. I don’t care where it is. If it’s with L’Manberg, I’ll be here. If it’s to Techno, I’ll go with you. You’re my brother, and I’ve already left Techno… I can’t lose you, too.”

“But Wil, what about everything you’ve done here? Th-the crane, and the houses-”

The ghost cut him off, “I don’t care about that. I’ve left you alone once, I won’t do it again, Tommy. So, what’s your heart telling you to do?”

The younger sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Could he trust Tubbo? He had said L’Manberg was his first priority, and that he believed that Tommy was putting the country at risk. So no, he couldn’t, not really. Not anymore. Tommy knew needed to get his disk back, and leave L’Manberg. Maybe for good.

But could he trust Technoblade? His motives had been clear from the start, and when he thought about it, it wasn’t much of a surprise that he spawned the withers. As long as their motives were the same, he could trust the pink haired man.

“Wil, do you know where our brother lives?”

Technoblade joined this server to help his brothers overthrow the government, but ended up being betrayed in the process. Did they really think he was going to roll over and allow the new government to just happen? No. Of course not.

But still, he can’t help but be haunted by the betrayed look on his brother's face. The look of dismay when he realizes Wilbur wasn’t the only one to go against him. That right after one brother was murdered by their father in front of them, the other was sentencing the country he worked so hard for to certain doom.

He didn’t let it hinder him too much, though. Tommy made his choice, Techno made his. And Wilbur was dead. That was all there was to it. There was no use in wallowing in the past.

He was currently figuring out what to do with his new base. He had to move as far away as he could when he realized that his old base was being pillaged. He trusted them with the location of his base, and look at what happened.

He pulled out his communicator when he felt himself revive a message. A private message, at that. Imagine his surprise when he found out it was from Tommy.

_Where you at_

Techno rolled his eyes at the bluntness. Did the boy really believe that he would just tell him where his new base is?

_Why do you want to know?_

It took a few moments for him to respond, but when he saw what his youngest brother wrote- _only brother now_ his mind supplied- he almost dropped his communicator in shock. He sent a quick reply before leaving his snowy base behind.

_You were right, Blade. Government is shit. Where are you?_

_Meet at docs in 30_  
\--  
Tommy sighed in relief when Techno agreed to meet with him. Though he didn’t realize how far away his new base was, it must be far if it takes _thirty minutes_ to get to the docs.

The two of them were still situated on the floor, Tommy being held close to Wilbur’s chest. He found comfort in the slow rise and fall of his chest. He chose not to question the fact that Wil was dead and shouldn’t be able to breathe at all.

He looked at his dead brother, “Does Techno even know you’re… well… _here_?”

Wilbur pondered the thought for a few moments, “I’m not sure. I don’t think so. He hasn’t been to L’Manberg since I’ve been a ghost, and I doubt he’s socialized. Not since everybody believes him to be a traitor.”

Tommy’s mind was working a hundred miles per hour- is this how Dream feels during manhunts?- how would Techno react to seeing his dead brother? Probably not well. He slowly pulled away from Wilbur, and stood up to pace around the room.

“Alright. I say while we wait for the time to go to the docs we go and retrieve my disc from Tubbo. I- I don’t trust him with it. Not anymore.”

Wilbur nodded and pulled him in for another short hug before asking, “would you like me to be invisible?”

Tommy didn’t even need to think, “No. Not unless that’s what you want. I’d like for you to be by my side.”

“And I will be. The whole time. I promise.”

The walk to find Tubbo was a short one. He was standing and talking with one of the new members of the server, pointing and waving with his hands.

Tommy steeled himself, fixing his posture and squaring his shoulders before walking towards him, Wilbur following.

“Tubbo.”

The president turned around, and smiled at his friend, “Tomathy! What are you doing here? And Ghostbur, as well! Lovely to see you both. Have you two been talking? About time, I say.” He opened his mouth to continue talking- no doubt to order Tommy around, or to remind him about his ‘homework.’

“Tubbo, I’d like my disc back, please.”

He blinked at the brothers, “Pardon? I’m not quite sure I understand.”

Tommy tried to speak, but when he looked in Tubbo’s eyes his chest tightened and he found himself unable to speak. Thankfully, Wilbur stepped in.

“Hello, Tubbo. I hate to bring bad news, but well, you see… Tommy needs his music disc back. We would love it if you could hand it over.” Ghostbur smiled slightly, while rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Tommy’s back.

“Why would he need it back? Tommy, you know I’m not going to give it to Dream, right?”

He took a deep breath before answering, “I can’t be sure of that, Tubbo. I’m sorry, I really am. But that’s not really the reason I want it back-” His breath hitched at the cautious confusion in his eyes.

Once again, Wil stepped in, “Mr. President, Tommy and I decided that we’re going to go… elsewhere. Again, so sorry. So… would you mind letting us have Tommy’s disc? It would be appreciated.” His voice is light and breathy, no different from usual, but Tommy can see a difference in his posture. More defensive. Protective, even.

“Wait what? Are you leaving? Where? Tommy, I’m not really sure you’re really welcome in the rest of the SMP-”

“Wilbur isn’t my only brother, Tubbo. Now can I please have my disc?”

Tubbo paused, staring at Tommy and Wilbur with wide eyes, “What do you mean? You’re going to Technoblade? I thought you hated him! Tommy, you can’t, they’ll be out for your head-”

He’d had enough, “He’s my brother, Tubbo. I thought you were as good as my brother, too. Give me my disc.”

The president of L’Manberg flinched at Tommy’s harsh tone. It seems as if the last brother had finally snapped. First was Wilbur, with his villain arc. Then Techno, when he was betrayed. And now Tommy, the mix between the two.

Tubbo gave him a jerky nod, before pulling an ender chest from his inventory (a rare occurrence- he usually has nothing), and carefully handing Tommy the disc. Tears were falling down his face, and Tommy couldn’t help his own tears from falling.

“I'm sorry Tubbo. I am. But I just… I can’t. I did everything for L’manberg, I gave up everything for L’Manberg. For you. And now when I’m ready to do my own thing, y-you take away what I had left. I can’t take that. Goodbye, Tubs. I love you.”

“L-love you, Toms.”  
\--  
The moment they reached the docs to wait for their brother, Tommy collapsed. He couldn’t believe what he’d done. He had never been more ashamed of himself. When he and Tubbo started getting close, he told himself that he would never hurt him, but look at him now.

 _Tommy, are we the bad guys?_ He’d never given Wilbur’s words a second thought, but maybe he was right all along. He wouldn’t be surprised, not anymore.

Before Wilbur had the chance to help his brother, he was already standing. He couldn’t let his emotions get in the way again. Not now. He’ll have time to think later, when he was at Techno’s base.

“Wil, I think it would be better if you went invisible. Only until Techno got here. Just so I can explain to him before he freaks out. I mean, seeing your supposedly dead-not-ghost brother as a dead-ghost might be a little freaky. He’d probably think he was fucking hallucinating, on LSD’s or some shit.”

Wilbur laughed at the bit of personality poking through. “All right, Toms. I’ll be here if you need me.”

When he couldn’t see Wil anymore, he made his way to the end of one of the docs. Taking his shoes off, he sat on the edge and let his feet dangle in the cool water. Not frigid like he’d expected, just… cool. It was nice.

He checked his communicator to see if he’d missed any messages, but found it empty. He sighed, “Wil?”

A tap on the shoulder let him know he was there. That was all he needed, just to know he wasn’t alone. The sun was starting to set, and Tommy felt a knot tighten in his stomach.

_It’s been thirty minutes, where is he? Has he left me? Just like Tubbo and the rest of L’Manberg?_

Before he could continue his train of thought, a deep monotone voice called out to him, “Tommy?”

The blond boy turned his head, and saw his oldest brother standing about ten feet behind him, hand holding the hilt of his sheathed sword. Tommy couldn’t blame him, he’d be cautious too.

“Techno!” He cried, standing and running to the pink haired man and wrapping his arms around his waist. Before he could stop himself, he was crying in his seemingly emotionless brother’s arms.

Techno grunted at the impact, but luckily didn’t draw his sword when he realized the devastation in his eyes while Tommy was running at him. He encircled his arms around the younger, and allowed him to cry.

“Toms, it’s okay, I promise. I’m here. Shhh, it’s okay.” His hands instinctively went up and down Tommy’s back, just like Wil’s had.

“Wow, I didn’t realize everyone did the hand thing.” Tommy said with a chuckle.

Techno froze, “What do you mean?”

Tommy pulled away hesitantly, biting his bottom lip, “Well… you see, before I messaged you, I went to someone… a mutual acquaintance you could say, and he helped me calm down so I could figure out what to do.”

“Who? They can’t be all bad, since they helped my little brother, but if it’s someone in the government…” Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as Techno trailed off.

He sobered up quickly, looking at the wooden planks they were standing on, “Techno, Wil’s not gone.”

Technoblade froze, eyes burning a hole into Tommy. The intensity of his stare would have made Tommy fidget nervously if it wasn’t holding him in place.

“What do you mean?”

“Y-yeah… he’s actually a ghost.. People have been calling him 'Ghostbur' or something… he’s here, actually, just.... invisible right now. W-would you like to see him?”

The stare was back. Neither of them moved for a few moments, before Techno hesitantly nodded.

Wil appeared next to Tommy, looking at his brother with a small smile, “Hey, Blade. Your hair’s gotten long.”


	2. Father Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepy bois inc are back as one

Tommy almost laughed at Techno’s expression. His eyes wide and mouth open just slightly. He didn’t move his hair out of his face like usual. 

“W-Wil?”

The ghost smiled softly, nodding. The action seemed to bring Techno out of his daze, and before either of them could blink, the blade of Techno’s netherite sword was centered inches away from Wilbur’s forehead. 

“No. Wilbur is dead. My brother is _dead._ For good. You’re not him.” Only the people who knew Techno could hear the small shake in his words, layered under aggression and hostility, “I _will_ kill you.”

Tommy couldn’t breathe. Logically, the sword wouldn’t do anything to Wil. It would either go right through him, or do no damage at all. But logically, Ghostbur shouldn’t exist either. And Tommy _really_ didn’t want to take the chance that the sword would harm him. He couldn’t lose anyone else, especially not another brother.

But before he could yell for Techno to stop, Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, “Techno, it is me. I- I’m sorry I didn’t go looking for you. But you see… I don’t remember much from when I was alive. Only the things that made me happy. I don’t remember a lot of the past few months… very little, in fact.

“But I do remember a bit. Like, for example, sneaking out at night to fight monsters together. And that one time I jumped someone for making fun of your hair. Do you remember those things, Techno? I do. It’s nice.”

Both of them were staring at Wilbur, surprised. Tommy had never heard of these things. In fact, Wil has always been the first to tell him to not be violent, or to not sneak out… There's a whole new side to Wilbur that Tommy hasn’t seen, and he’s not sure if he likes it.

Techno knows that Wilbur never told those stories. They had a pact. Plus, when Wilbur started getting into music rather than fighting, he swore that he would put that part of himself behind him. 

Technoblade slowly lowered the sword, before letting it fall and clatter on the ground. In half a second, he closed the distance between them and was hugging Wilbur with everything he had.

“Oh, this is nice. You make me feel less cold.” 

There wasn’t a response, and Tommy started to get a little concerned until he saw Techno’s shoulders shaking just slightly. Wil wrapped his arms around their brother much like he had done with Tommy. He beckoned the blond over, and then the brothers were reunited.

After a few minutes, they all pulled away. Nobody commented on the tear tracks on Techno’s face, nor the way Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“How are you not dead? I mean… I watched. We _all_ watched.” 

Wil looked down, “yeah… I- I remember that. I’m not too sure. I remember looking down into a crater, Phil killing me… nothing, and then I’m just _dead._ ”

“You know what? How about we talk about this another time. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

They all smiled, shared a few words, and Techno led them to the boat he brought here. They all stepped in, laughing as Tommy nearly fell into the water.

Techno handed them all an oar, “Well, better start rowing. Home’s a bit of a ways away.”

The journey to Techno’s base- _theirs as well, now_ \- was a long one. They spent the time catching up. Tommy told Techno why he left L’Manberg, _Tubbo._ Wilbur talked about things he remembers. Techno talked about his vast amount of adventures. 

\--

“So, this is my base,” Techno waved around the snowy village, walking towards the largest house. 

They were located in a complete snowy tundra, small cabin looking houses scattered around the landscape. It wasn’t currently snowing, which they were glad for, but it was clear it hadn’t been very long since the snowfall. 

Wilbur nodded, “It’s nice, Techno! Very homey. Though… not the kind of place I’d imagine you in.”

“Yeah, I never thought I’d end up in a place like this either, I’m not going to lie to you,” His baritone laugh was refreshing to hear, “but what can I say? My base was being pillaged and I needed a place to move to. Quickly.”

Tommy shuffled from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, “Yeah, sorry about that, big man.”

The eldest waved his apology aside, “I forgive _you_ Tommy. You’re my brother. Besides, if I _didn’t_ forgive you, I’d have Phil nagging me. But the rest? Whatever happens to them, they had it coming.”

They all paused at the mention of Phil, not quite sure what to think of him at the moment. On one hand, he was their father. He found them in differing states of danger or distress, and took them under his wing. He protected them from the dangers of the world until they could do it themselves. He was kind when they didn’t know kindness. Loving when they had never experienced love.

On the other hand, he _killed Wil._ Stabbed him in the stomach with a diamond sword, in front of his two other children. Next to the crater of the country they fought to take back. A little bit fucked up if you asked them.

Tommy slowly pulled out his communicator from his pocket, asking his brothers a silent question with his eyes. They both slowly nodded, moving to stand over both of his shoulders.

He composed a message to their father, and sent it quickly when it was approved by the two men standing over him. 

_Hey, Phil. Dad. It’s Tommy, but Wil and Techno are standing over me. Yes, we’re all together, in case word hasn’t gotten around to you yet. If you’re in L’Manberg, do you think you can see how Tubbo is doing for me? Thank you. Anyway, I can tell Techno is getting impatient. We ask to meet with you. You can name the time and place._

When they didn’t receive a response after a few moments, Tommy put the communicator in his pocket and sat down on the wooden floor, his head between his knees. His brothers sat on either side of him. 

Despite the shit situation they were in, Techno (and now probably Wil and Tommy) being a wanted fugitive, Tommy essentially exiling himself from L’Manberg, and Wil being _dead_ , Tommy was glad to be with his family. Well, most of it, at least. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, before a ping sounded from Tommy’s pocket, causing Wilbur and Tommy to jump while Techno looked mildly surprised. He pulled the device from his pocket as quickly as he could and opened the message.

_It’s good to hear my boys are all safe and together. Tubbo locked himself in Wil’s house, and hasn’t allowed anyone in. I’m sorry, Tommy. We can meet at Techno’s old base tomorrow at noon, if that works for you three. I love you boys. -Dad_

“Oh goddamnit. We’ll have to wake up _so early_ to get there,” Tommy whined. Wil laughed, and Techno rolled his eyes

“Suck it up, Tommy.”

He looked at Techno, appalled. His features contorted into anger, and both brothers knew what was about to happen before the younger even opened his mouth. “How _dare you_ ! That was totally uncalled for, man. I can’t fucking _suck it up_ , I need my beauty sleep. I’m a minor, a _minor_! Who do you even think you are? Fuck you, bitch! I don’t have to listen to you!”

After he finished his little rant, it was silent for a few moments until Techno and Wilbur both burst out into laughter. They haven’t heard him act like this since before Wil went crazy, and it was refreshing (along with hilarious) to hear. 

Tecnho’s chuckles lowered to laughs, and he shook his head softly, “Oh no, I’m so wounded. How will I ever recover from this sixteen year old wounding me so?

“Oh, shut up!” Tommy grumbled. 

The rest of the night had a fairly light hearted atmosphere, and they talked about good things. Their childhood mostly, since Wilbur remembers that the most. They did touch on other topics, but they enjoyed reliving their memories. They stayed up until the moon was high in the sky, before falling asleep next to each other with shared smiles. 

Nobody decided to comment how Wilbur shouldn’t be able to sleep.

\--

The morning went how every other morning with the brothers went. Techno was awake before the sun rose, sparring with himself in front of the house. Next up was Wil, who decided to watch the older.

They had to pry Tommy out of bed. The only thing that got him moving was that they had to go meet Phil. Still, they had to drag him halfway across the house in the blanket before he even opened his eyes.

“This is bullshit, why couldn’t we tell him to meet later? I want to sleep.” His whines didn't warrant a response to the older two.

They gathered their things in silence, the cheery atmosphere from the night before completely gone. All three of them were thinking of the upcoming meeting, and were fearing what Phil would say.

He’s always taken their side. When they would get in trouble with the people of the server they grew up in, he would always vouch for them. Always on their side as they grew older, letting them know that they weren’t alone. But now Wil was dead by his hand, and the didn’t know what to think. 

They made their way back to the ocean, shivering lightly when flurries started to fall from the sky. Luckily their boat was safe and dry.

Tommy was the first to talk, “What if he doesn’t want to join us? What if he helps Tubbo in L’Manberg? What if he helps _Dream?_ ” His eyes were wide and fearful.

“Toms,” Wil started, “Phil has never gone against us before. Except that one time he killed me. We’re his sons. Besides, even if he doesn’t come with us, you’ll always have us. You won’t be alone again, Tommy.”

“You promise?”

“We promise,” Both brothers said at the same time, comforting smiles on their faces. 

The mood lightened up a bit when Tommy smiled back at them, gratitude clear in his eyes. It reminded Wilbur of a time when they were all much younger, before the DreamSMP even existed.

_“Wil, please don’t ever leave me. I don’t want to be alone. Being alone hurts.” Tommy’s eyes were young, innocent. Never experienced a war. Wilbur was still pretty young himself, but he’s been places, had adventures._

_“Oh Toms, I could never leave you. Promise.”_

Ghostbur’s heart clenched at the memory, and he nearly flinched. That was the first memory he can recall that’s made him… sad. The memories never make him sad, he only remembers the good ones. The ones that make him happy.

He shivered slightly, despite the warming climate as they moved closer to the mainland, and ignored the curious glances from his brothers, giving them his signature comforting smile. 

Most of the journey was in silence, with small bits of conversation breaking through. But they didn’t mind, it was a comfortable silence. They were glad to be in eachothers company, and didn’t want to risk ruining it. 

Then they started walking, and the small amount of conversation dwindled to nothing as nerves took over. The only one who didn’t look nervous was Technoblade, but that was because he had practice looking calm in very not calm situations.

Tommy could feel his hands start to shake, and subtly moved he way in between his brothers as they walked. Techno noticed, but didn’t mention anything. He would have protected Tommy anyway, his new position just made it easier.

When the trees started to look familiar, Techno held out his arm to signal his companions to stop walking. 

“We’re getting close. Tommy, stand behind me. Wil, it would probably be better if you were invisible. If things go south, you can be our surprise attack,” The pink haired man instructed. 

They both nodded, and Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder when he disappeared, keeping it there. Reminding Tommy that both his brothers were with him. 

The trio continued walking forward, more cautiously this time. They broke through the trees and found themselves at the edge of a pond. Across the water stood a taller man with blond hair, with a green and white striped bucket hat. Phil. 

He hadn’t noticed them yet, so Techno took the opportunity to lead them quietly around to their father.

“Hey, Phil.”  
  


Phil couldn’t get Wilbur’s words out of his head. The pure desperation and hysteria in his voice, his crazed eyes. Blood flowing from his stomach, the smile as life left him.

_“Phil, kill me. Kill me. They all want you to. Look at them.” Without giving himself to back out, Phil plunged the sword into his own son's stomach, a fatal blow._

_Wilbur gave him a bloody smile, eyes clear for the first time in months, “Thank you. Goodbye, dad.”_

“Hey, Phil.” His youngest son’s voice brought him out of the memory. He turned around to find Techno standing in front of Tommy, who was wringing his hands and shuffling his feet.

“Boys! Where’s Wilbur?” He almost winced at the shakiness in his voice. He was supposed to be the adult here.

_You killed your own son, and even though he’s a ghost he still doesn’t want to see you. What were you expecting? A happy reunion? Ha._

Techno spoke before Tommy could open his mouth, “He’s back at the base, don’t worry about it.” Phil gave a small nod, and Techno continued. “We came to see whether you’re on our side or not.”

The man blinked in before exclaiming, “Of course I’m on your side! Why wouldn’t I be? But Tommy, I thought you were living in L’Manberg? Isn’t Techno wanted? What’s going on?”

“Dream wanted me exiled from L’Manberg. Either that, or Tubbo gave Dream my disc. To keep it short, I took my disc back and left L’Manberg. So are you with us, or are you… are you with Tubbo?”

“Wait- you left L’Manberg? Is that why you were worried about Tubbo? Are you wanted-”

Techno interrupted him, “Answer the question, Phil.”

Phil paused, eyes flicking between his two sons, “I’ll always be on your side! What’s bringing this on?”

“Maybe because _you killed Wilbur._ ” A shocked silence rang out at Techno’s words. The typically cool tempered man was breathing heavily, eyes narrowed and sharper-than-normal canines exposed. “You stabbed him in front of both me and Tommy, and expect us to just _trust_ you?”

Techno could feel a hand on his shoulder, but when he looked and saw nothing he knew it was Wilbur asking him to calm down. He took a deep breath, and sighed. He in no way would forgive his father, but now was not the time to get angry. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t ever be able to make it up to him,” Phil lowered his head when tears started to flow. “The best I can do now is go with you, and hopefully prove myself worthy of your trust again. I’ll do anything in my power to make it up to you.”


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won't ever allow themselves to be alone again, not when they're finally together again.

Wilbur took that as his que to show himself to his father, weaving his way to stand in front of his brothers. He smiled when he wasn’t noticed right away, Phil still looking at the ground.

“Hey, dad. How’s it going?”

The man’s head snapped up, eyes widening when he saw the greyscale figure standing in front of him. “Wil?”

The ghost nodded, smile never faltering. “Yeah. Hey, what’d you say about coming back to Techno’s base with us? We could use some of your dad-ness around.”

“Wil,” The blond man started, “Are you so sure you want me around? I mean.. I  _ killed _ you. What kind of father does that make me? I killed my own son.”

“Well I suppose if you don’t want to go with us, I’m a father, too… except, well, I wasn’t a very good one.” His smile slipped just slightly for the first time, “Besides, if this is about what Techno said, people seem to think you're a hero for killing me so I forgive you. I still trust you”

Their father’s eyes were wide and glistening, and from their perspective it didn’t look like he was breathing. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried again, “I’ll go with you, if that’s what you want.”

The smile was back, “It is. Thank you, Phil! Oh, this will be so wonderful! We’ll be a family again. Just like the old days. Are you excited Phil? What about you, Tommy? Techno?”

They all smiled a bit sadly at Wilbur, and nodded. Small sounds of agreement coming from their mouths, Phil almost started bawling at the expression of happiness on his son’s face. He doesn’t even know if Wilbur remembered him stabbing him.

“Alright then,” Techno’s monotone broke them all out of their thoughts, “Phil, I think it would be better if you were our spy on the inside. Stay in L’Manburg, tell them that we didn’t accept you or something. We’ll find a place to meet to talk.”

Phil nodded, “Yeah. Alright. I’m sure I’ll come up with something to tell Tubbo.”

Tommy froze at the mention of his old friend’s name, but didn’t say anything. Phil walked forward and engulfed the boy- because that’s what he was, just a boy- in his arms. 

“It’s alright, son. I promise, everything will be alright.”

\--

After answering all of Wilbur’s questions of why Phil couldn’t come with them, they separated.

They all agreed it would be best if Wilbur remained invisible, to keep the possible leverage if they were found out and ambushed.

Techno was leading the way, with an invisible Wilbur trailing behind Tommy. Both of them with one though in the front of their mind,  _ protect Tommy. _ He was their little brother, their little brother who had suffered far too much. At their own hands.

They were about halfway to the ocean when their pink haired leader stiffened. In a matter of moments, he had dragged himself and Tommy behind some underbrush and hissed a command to Wilbur, “Make sure we’re not snuck up on. Don’t show yourself unless you need to.”

The second the last word fell out of Techno’s mouth, a man fell out of a tree. He had Netherite Armour, a green tunic, and a childish smiley face mask. Dream.

“Would you look at this! The brothers, back together. I can only assume Wilbur has joined in with your band of merry men. How…  _ sweet. _ ” He chuckled a bit when Techno stood up from behind the brush, taking care to keep Tommy behind him.

“Yeah, it seems so. What do you want, Dream?”

The masked man laughed softly again, “I mean no harm. I’d just like to speak with Tommy for a moment. Privately. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Techno made a move to protest, but before he could Tommy had moved from behind him, “Alright. Yeah, sure. What do you want, bitch boy?”

“Tommy, no-"

Wilbur, who’s been silent for the whole conversation, placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder. Reminding him that he was there. Telling him he would follow and listen.

Technoblade nodded his head just slightly, gritting his teeth. Before Tommy could take another step forward though, he put his arm out. 

“Wait. Take this-” he handed Tommy his Axe of Peace. “Along with these, and this-” He took off all his armour and gave him his shield. “If you need me, scream as loud as you can.”

Tommy was looking at his oldest brother in shock. Techno never took off his armour. Never gave anyone his weapons.  _ Ever _ . He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, and nodded. He wouldn’t let Techno down. 

Putting the armour and grasping the shield and axe, he followed Dream into the underbrush. Wilbur silently followed behind, careful not to let either Dream nor Tommy know he was following them. 

When they were out of hearing distance from Technoblade, Dream turned to Tommy, “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anything so  _ cowardly, _ Tommy! You run away from your  _ home  _ at the slightest threat, crying for your brothers…  _ pathetic. _ ”

Only Wilbur could see the subtle flinch, Tommy did a good job hiding it. “Maybe I just didn’t want to be alone, all because of you! Why? Why can’t you just… I don’t know. Just leave me alone, for fuck’s sake!”

“No, I don’t think I will. After all, you did burn down your King’s house, robbed him, started multiple wars with me… I think your punishment is long overdue. And if you call for Technoblade, remember, he has no armour. He gave it all to you.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in horror, fear pooling in his stomach. He stumbled back a few steps, intending to find his way back to his brothers. But he didn’t make it far before Dream lunged forward and grabbed Tommy, throwing him down into the dirt.

The blond boy was conflicted. Did he call for his brother and potentially risk his life, or did he roll over and take whatever Dream was going to give him? 

Luckily he was saved from making that choice when a grey figure appeared over him, standing protectively over his shaking body.

“I don’t think so, Dream. I can see why now Alive Wilbur disliked you so much. Technoblade!”

It took only a few short moments for Technoblade to burst into the clearing, gown billowing behind him. He looked enraged. Beyond furious. Before Tommy could blink, Techno had his netherite sword aimed at Dreams neck, Wilbur with his own Diamond sword balanced opposite.

Because of the mask, he couldn’t see Dream's face, but from his posture he could imagine a frown. He didn’t realize Ghostbur would be here. A fatal mistake on his part.

“Oh Dream, did you really think I would send my little brother off with one of my greatest enemies unprotected? How foolish. And here I was, thinking you were a worthy opponent,” Techno sneered.

Tommy got to his feet, and walked forward to face Dream, “I wonder how tough you are under this mask, hm?”

The elder brothers looked surprised at his tone, never before had he spoken like that to another person. Not that they had heard. Then again, nobody had called him a coward to his face like that.

“No, I don’t think I’ll take it off. I’ll  _ allow  _ you to stay on your high horse, Dream. But know this,” He leaned in close, “I’m  _ not _ a coward. You are.”

He smiled evilly when he heard him exhale sharply with a hint of a growl. Typically, Tommy would be afraid. But, well, he was one of Philza’s sons. The insanity had to hit sometime.

He backed away from the man, never taking his eyes off him until he was completely blocked by the trees. He could faintly hear his brothers whisper what he assumed were threats, before making their way after him. 

Technoblade had never been more proud of his youngest brother. Sure, he was a bit insane, but they all were. 

It takes serious guts to stand up to Dream, even when cornered. He was very well known for his genius plays, his devious mind games. He truly is his brother.

_ “If you ever even think about harming Tommy again, I will not hesitate to kill you, Dream. We may have been allies in the past- friends, even- but Tommy is my brother.” _

He couldn’t help the evil smirk from reaching his lips at the memory of his words, gesturing Wil forward.

The ghost didn’t seem done with Dream though, either. 

“I’m a ghost, yes, but Dream… that means I just can’t be killed. I will stop at nothing to see your heart on a plate in front of me if you even  _ breathe _ on Tommy.”

Techno looked at his brother in shock. Ever since becoming a ghost, Wil had been very calm and serene, never raising his voice or sounding vaguely threatening. Now, though, his voice was ice and his eyes were glazed over in a similar fashion to when he blew up L’Manburg.

Wilbur lowered his sword, and in an instant Dream was gone. Running in the opposite direction. They shared a single glance (Techno couldn’t help but notice his eyes were clear again), before making their way to where they saw Tommy go.

\--

By the time they made it back to the base, it was sunset. Without sharing a single word, the three sat on the roof and watched as the sun lowered itself below the horizon. Another end to another day.

Tommy reached his hands out for his brothers, who grasped onto him immediately. Techno’s warm hand, and Wilbur’s cool one, soothed him.

He remembered being so frightened at the thought of being alone. Without family, without friends. But here he was, with his family. Philza back in L’Manburg, but still with them in spirit. They were a family again. 

God, how Tommy missed it all. The warm feeling in your chest when you know you have someone to lean back on.

All of them had experienced loneliness, the constricting kind. But now they could all breathe freer that no matter what happened, they would stick together through it all. Because they’re family, and that’s what family does.

None of them would ever be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make this a bit longer, but with all the new information from the streams I decided to end it a bit early... speaking of which... how does everyone feel about the most recent events?? It's certainly something... I can't decide if I like it or not...


End file.
